Love after Life
by CPegasus
Summary: Tao Jun was raised to believe that ghosts had no feelings, but what will happen when she finds her feelings for a ghost to be more than she bargained for...rating just in case, Tao JunLee Bailongi'm real surprised i didn't see more of this
1. Jun

Hello there! The name's CPegasus. Some of you may recognize me from the Yu-gi-oh and anime crossover sections. This is my first time straying into the world of Shaman King, though it's hardly my first fic, or my first real romance.  
  
This is gonna be short, I think three chapters, but nothing's definite. I was reading the November Shonen Jump, and I found a pairing I'm very surprised isn't up here yet. But without further ado . . .  
  
***************************************  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
\"Bailong . . . MY BAILONG!" she cried. Tao Jun ran to the corpse. Though he had been dead for years, the reunion of his soul and body warmed Lee Bailong. She felt the warmth of his skin on her hands fade away as his spirit left the Jiang-shi. Jun looked up with tears shining in her eyes as the spirit took on its true form and faded away, passing into the next world after so long. She stretched one hand out to his form  
  
"Don't go . . ."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Her eyes snapped open, hand still outstretched in her bed.  
"A dream . . . it was just a dream . . ." she muttered, and rolled over to try to get back to sleep. But it wasn't only a dream. She'd had the dream before. And she'd seen it happen for real. Not that the same events had happened, she reminded herself, looking through the thin curtains covering her opulent bed and seeing the silhouette of Lee Bailong there as always.  
  
After being defeated by Yoh Asakura and his Samurai, Bailong had chosen to remain her Jiang-shi and perfect his art of Dao Dan Do. And though she didn't want to admit it to herself, or to Lee, Jun had been glad. Something in her had changed that night. She'd always been taught that he was only a corpse; but a shadow of the man he used to be. He had no feelings, no heart; he existed now only to be her puppet. And she used to believe that. But during that battle, Yoh had insisted that ghosts had feelings, and she had seen Bailong's tears with her own eyes. And he had chosen to remain in the world of the living, to remain with her.  
  
Jun shook her head to clear her thoughts. No, she chided herself, he had stayed to perfect his martial art. That was all. But then, why would he have asked for her to remain his Dao-shi . . .?  
  
She stared through her curtain at his still form. In his Jiang-shi body, he didn't need food or sleep. Lee had taken it upon himself to watch out for Dao Jun, for reasons he kept to himself. She raised her arm again and lightly traced his strong and sinewy form with a finger. She didn't know quite why, but Bailong's presence was comforting to her. He was something she could depend on, she thought. Slowly drifting back to sleep, her hand traveled to her heart and she repeated in a whisper, "My Bailong . . . someone I depend on . . ."  
  
In a flash, she was far from sleep again. Her heart raced suddenly, thinking of him. What was going on? What was coming over her? She had never felt this way before, never imagined it, never knew what it could be, apart from what she heard as she traveled. Through the many towns and cities she'd passed through, there were sure to be a few young girls caught up in this same fit of emotion over a man. She used to simply ignore them, dismissing their plights as foolish and petty. But now, she thought back, trying to remember what it was they'd called it . . .  
  
Tao Jun lay still, trying to keep her breath steady. Her mind went around in circles, but the last thing she needed was for Lee to notice her discomfort and ask what was bothering her. For she knew in an instant now what it was. It was that fickle emotion called Love.  
  
But how could it be? He was dead! But then, she thought, was he really? It was true that his body had died, but the Jiang-shi body he inhabited now was his own, and his soul was in it. Technically, if his soul was in his own body, wasn't he alive? No, that was only her mind trying to explain this away.  
  
Tao Jun knew her feelings must be crazy. This went against all her training, all her upbringing. A Shaman's ghost was no more than a tool for her to use in battle. What would her father say, if he could see her now? What of her brother? She didn't know. This would be too ridiculous to them for her to even guess their reactions. But Yoh Asakura . . . he would understand.  
  
Of course, she blinked, there were other views on the relationship between a Shaman and her Ghost. Amidamaru, the Samurai was one of Yoh's best friends. Was it really so crazy then, if she loved Lee? She'd seen it proven that a Shaman and his ghost could be partners, friends even! What was stopping her from achieving something even more with Lee?  
  
"He's dead," she muttered, keeping the thought alive in her mind. "He's dead. There's no way . . ."  
  
But there was a way. There had to be. Tao Jun looked over once more at Lee Bailong's shadow. There, again! Her heart beat that much faster, and a calm yet unsettling wave of emotion rushed through her body. She realized for perhaps the first time how young she was. At only 15, she'd considered herself fully mature, having been training abroad for years. Now she was barely 18, and she saw how empty her life was. Since she was so young she had devoted herself to training as a Dao-shi. The only people she'd ever been close to were her parents and Ren. When had she become so close to Lee?  
  
What was it about him that caused her to feel this way? He needed the corpse puppet she'd used to control him as a body, so he could continue to live. In a way, he needed her. There was a satisfaction there, that such a strong man needed her help. And he _was_ strong. She had seen him training, seen the grace with which he practiced his powerful moves.  
  
A small sigh escaped Tao Jun's lips. She was tired. All these new and unsettling thoughts still swam around her mind, but her body wouldn't lie awake much longer. She was still facing Bailong's form. His silhouette was the last thing she saw before she fell asleep again.  
  
**************************  
  
A/n: sorry about the stuff I made up, I'm not sure about everything. Please no one yell at me too much if I got something wrong. R&R! 5 reviews earns an update . . . as soon as I write chapter 2 that is ^^" 


	2. Lee

WHOA! People like this! I'm amazed! ^^ 6 reviews in one day!? Thank you all so much! I'd better get this chapter started then, shouldn't I?  
  
Oh, and for those who were wondering, I originally titled this "Love Alive and Dead" but I thought that was really stupid so I changed it. This one is supposed to be a play on the lyrics of that song, Believe. Ya know, 'do you believe in life after love?' yeah, so that's a bit better.  
  
Right, so I'll get started now. Just to warn you, this chapter should be the worse of the three. I'm pretty good at an omniscient narrator for multiple characters, and it's easy for me to get into a girl's mind, but a guy will be harder. Plus, I'm probably gonna have to make a bunch of stuff up, so please just bear with me. Just a warning. I'll do the best I can.  
  
******  
  
Lee Bailong listened to the rustling of sheets in Jun's bed. Sitting a little way away, protecting her from anything she may need protection from, he could just barely make out snippets of what she was saying.  
  
"Someone I depend on . . . he's dead . . . no way . . ." then a sigh, as her form fell still. Bailong stifled a soft chuckle.  
  
"Have you figured it out then Jun?" he whispered with a gentle smile on his face. "Haven't you realized that I love you?"  
  
He turned his face back to the hall and began to think.  
  
Bailong's life had ended abruptly when he was taken to be Jun's Jiang- shi. One would think he'd blame her, and of course he had at first, when he'd been freed of the spell. But those feelings of resentment were gone now. Because he'd chosen to remain on Earth once he had his senses back, he'd had to depend on the Jiang-shi body that was still Jun's. True, he'd said he was staying to perfect his martial art, but there was another reason. Through all the time he'd belonged to Jun, a bond had grown between them.  
  
Jun was the only one he could be close to now. There had been plenty of girls for him when he was alive, of course, but now . . . only her. Very few people would believe he was even real anymore, and of them, how many would be able to love him back, if he loved her? Only Jun. Though for a while, Lee was afraid her upbringing would be enough to prevent her from falling in love with him, too.  
  
He looked over at her bed, the curtains hiding her from his view. The steady breathing told him that she had fallen asleep again. She lay quietly, her chest rising and falling with her breath. Lee smiled.  
  
In all the time he'd belonged to her, Lee had grown close to Jun, close enough that he would stay with her rather than rest in peace. He remained by her side, perfecting his style so as to better protect her. And somewhere along the way, he realized that her smile, her touch, her word sent a thrill through his spirit. He realized that he loved her  
  
Bailong was happy thinking about the night he decided to stay with her. He'd seen the tears in her eyes, the disbelief that he could possibly want to stay with him. He hoped now that that was a starting point for her. He knew she liked to stay with him. Wherever she went, Lee went with her, as a bodyguard. But when Lee was training himself, Jun was always nearby, occupying herself with work, but watching him all the same. Lee hoped that someday soon she would realize that he was in love with her, and maybe, just maybe, she could love him.  
  
The odds were against him, of course. For Jun's entire childhood she'd been taught that Lee was her puppet, that he only existed to do her bidding, and he had no feelings or heart. She had believed that for nearly 18 years. She was still only beginning to understand him. But that was alright. Bailong was only glad that she was understanding him. He was content to wait for her, as long as it took. He was already dead; he didn't have anything he would need to leave for. The only worry he had was that her upbringing would get the better of her.  
  
If only he could just tell her how he felt! But he didn't want to push her away. He would have to wait, to see if she would figure it out. And even if and when she did realize it, there was no guarantee that she would love him in return. And if he brought it up and she didn't care for him the same way, it would only make them both uncomfortable. Lee didn't want to worry her.  
  
He laughed a little. Ironic, wasn't it, that he only wanted to do what she wished?  
  
"So your family was partly right, wasn't it Jun? I exist only to do your bidding." He whispered.  
  
When would she finally understand it? How much longer would he have to wait? He didn't know. All Lee could do was wait, and hope, and trust in Jun. If it was meant to be, she would discover it soon enough. And if it wasn't? Well, then he'd just have to stay with her, love unrequited. And that would have to be enough. Bailong faced this reality calmly. There was no other choice, really. He'd promised to protect Jun as long as she lived. So he would stay with her, whether as a bodyguard, or as a lover.  
  
A small black cat slinked into the room. His large green eyes settled on Bailong, and the cat jumped into Lee's lap. Lee held the purring kitten in his strong arms and chuckled again. It always amused Jun how gentle he could be to a cat after all the bloody kung-fu he'd done in the movies. The sweet little giggle that always escaped her lips when she saw him with the cat in his arms was musical and bright. Lee loved her laugh. He tried to make her smile as much as he could, without being too conspicuous. If only she would laugh more. Jun was so serious. In fact, Lee had never seen her laugh around anyone but him. Lee looked down at the kitten, asleep now.  
  
"Maybe . . . maybe that means there's hope."  
  
***  
  
A/n: whoa, I think I really got this right! Whadda you think? Feel free to tell me! I hope this turned out well. Next chapter'll end it. Sorry if you wanted more! And thanks for all your support! R&R! 


	3. together

Wow, I can't believe so many people like this so much! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm SO sorry I can't make this longer, I love writing it! But I only have enough plot for three chapters, and I'm afraid if I start making it much longer, it'll just get stupid. So I'll keep it at three chapters. Sorry!  
  
Oh, to JSF: I guess it kinda depends what you mean by 'lovers'. Obviously, I'm not writing any kind of real fluff or lemon. I really hate reading those, and I'm totally uncomfortable writing it. But then, I dunno what's gonna happen to them off-camera, so to speak . . . Anywho, what I'm getting at for 'lovers' is pretty much 'people who are in love with eachother'. So that's cool, right?  
  
Wow, the cat was popular, ne? ^^" honestly, I put that in cuz I had space to fill up, but u guess it worked out pretty well!  
  
So, I'll get started now. I'm really gonna try to get this right. So, here I go!  
  
***  
  
Morning. A new beginning to another new day.  
  
Another hope for Bailong.  
  
The beginning of an amazing realization for Jun.  
  
The sun rose over the new day the color of brilliant fire. It shone through the gap in Jun's curtains, falling on her face and shaking her awake. Her eyes reluctantly fluttered open, and she sat up in her bed, still facing Bailong from the night before.  
  
"Good morning, Jun," Lee said from his place at her door. She looked over at him and noticed the cat, slowly waking up on his lap. She smiled at him and giggled.  
  
"You and that cat . . ." Lee didn't say anything. He just smiled back at her. No different than before. Except this morning, that innocent smile had a new effect on Jun. Her breath quickened and her face grew hot. She turned away from him. "You may go now, Bailong."  
  
"As you wish." He put the cat down gently and left the room. The still-sleepy cat wandered to Jun's bed and curled himself up. Jun stroked his fur absently, knowing that Bailong had done the same only a little while before.  
  
Outside, Lee allowed himself a hopeful smile. Of course he'd noticed Jun's new reaction to him. All he could do was hope that it was a sign that she had finally figured it all out. It wouldn't do to be too hopeful, but Bailong was happy nonetheless.  
  
That entire day, Jun went about her routine with her thoughts on Lee. He was always there with her, always watching over her, always somewhere nearby. And that whole day, Lee noticed that her mind was somewhere else. More and more, he dared to hope.  
  
Besides her feelings, it was a very normal day for Jun. But it was those feelings that made everything seem new.  
  
That evening, the two of them were walking back into the house after Lee's training. Jun had been reading something with half attention, watching him over the binding of her book. Now, her mind still wandered, and she tripped over a tree root as she was walking. Lee instinctively put out his arm to stop her fall. Jun looked back up at him with wide eyes; he was still holding her, rather than helping her stand and letting go. Lee looked back at her smiling. She stood on her own, and he still didn't let go. But Jun didn't mind.  
  
"Bailong . . ."  
  
"Have you guessed yet Jun?"  
  
"Lee . . ."  
  
"Haven't you figured it out?" his eyes still smiled at her, but there was such a sad look in them. He put his other arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Haven't you realized that I love you?"  
  
Jun could barely say anything. Almost automatically, she reached up and draped her arms around his broad, comforting shoulders. His strong arms held her so gently, so tenderly. She felt so confused.  
  
What was she supposed to do? Her head was screaming at her to get a grip. What would her family say? How could this be happening? He was dead for god's sake! And yet his body was warm, having been reunited with his soul. But it was a cold, dead warmth she felt on her fingers.  
  
She looked at him again, saw his eyes smiling down at her, felt his arms around her, and she knew what to do. She tightened her grip just a little, and laid her head on his chest. That was all the answer Bailong needed.  
  
They stood in each other's arms for a while in silence. Eventually, Jun spoke up.  
  
"Lee, what about . . ."  
  
"I'm here with you until the day you die, Jun," Lee replied without even hearing her question. "And when that day comes, we can pass on to the next life together. We'll never need to be apart."  
  
"My family . . ."  
  
'They'll see in time. They'll have to." He tightened his arms around her just a bit more. "Because I'll never let you go."  
  
"Don't," Jun sighed, "I . . . I don't want you to." Her head was spinning and her heart pounding, and yet she had never fit so calm.  
  
"Then that makes two of us, doesn't it?" Lee laughed. Jun smiled shakily, still so new to all these feelings rushing through her body. "I don't want to." He still held her close to him, his strong arms comforting her among all these strange new emotions.  
  
"I . . . I barely know what to say, Lee."  
  
"I was so afraid you'd never notice," Lee said, half to himself. "It took you so long to see." He looked off into the distance, absorbed in his own thoughts. Then he looked back at her and smiled again. "But now you did."  
  
Jun smiled back shakily and relaxed in his embrace. The two of them walked together back into the house, ready now to begin a whole new life, together.  
  
***  
  
Man, I can't believe that's it! ;_; ah well. Maybe I'll get enough inspiration for another one soon. Thanks so much to my readers for all of your support.  
  
Hey, just wondering, anyone spot the reference to The Princess Bride in here? If you know what I'm talking about, it shouldn't be too hard to find. I just thought it'd be fun to throw something like that in.  
  
Oh, before I leave, let me please advertise for my other serious fic, "All for You", over in the Yu-gi-oh section. It's a pretty standard pro-Pegasus fic, but everyone who reviewed said it was great ^^"  
  
Again, thank you all so much for your support. I'm really touched. I'll try my best to get another one of these up if I get another idea! Thank you all so much! 


End file.
